Nightcrawler
Personality His fun-loving nature can sometimes get Kurt into trouble. For example, while playing around with a machine he discovered in an abandoned lab, he was caught in the "Middleverse" created by a student named Forge, who was himself trapped in this pocket dimension. Kurt's power came in handy here, as his teleportation allowed him to ghost back into the real world and alert the team, who eventually rescued both boys. Another time, Kurt (and Kitty) piggybacked on the X-Jet when Wolverine took it to Canada and ended up in the middle of a big fight between him and Sabretooth, and against the head of the Weapon X project. Powers & Abilities Kurt's mutant physiology grants him advanced agility, reflexes, balance, the ability to cling to solid surfaces and a prehensile tail he can use to grasp and handle objects. His tail is strong enough to support his own weight when he stands on it. His mutation also grants him the primary power to teleport through inter-dimensional phase-shifting, vanishing from our dimension into another for a fraction of a second, then reappearing instantaneously within our dimension in any pre-determined space within a limited, two-mile range. When Kurt teleports, he leaves behind black smoke and a smell of brimstone, which is the atmosphere originating from the alternate dimension he phases into. Kurt can teleport himself as well as other people and objects. He has teleported as many as 3 people and a moving car. The only other limitation of his teleporting ability is that he has to be able to see or know where he is going, otherwise he risks reappearing inside a solid surface. Kurt seems to possess a limited spatial awareness that helps him avoid reappearing within solid constructs as long as he knows where he's going. Early Life When Kurt Wagner was born, his mutation was readily apparent, due to his blue fur, pointed ears, strange extremities and prehensile tail. His mother, Mystique found out that Magneto, whom she was working with at the time, had been genetically experimenting on him. She tried to leave, but was pursued by Magneto and a pack of wolves. She accidentally dropped the baby into a river where he was found by Mr. and Mrs. Wagner. The Wagners loved Kurt, but understood that he could not walk freely in the outside world, as people would be horrified by his appearance. Eventually, the young mutant was discovered by Professor Charles Xavier. When Mystique found out that he was alive, but living happily with foster parents, she left him there, understanding that he could have a happy life with them, instead of living like the criminal she was. Notes * Kurt is an Orphan. * Kurt has a two mile limit of teleporting. * The holographic watch that helps Kurt look human is original to this universe. * Cyclops mouths 'Fuzzy Elf' after Shadowcat says it to Nightcrawler when they are on the X-Jet * In Spykecam, Kurt is shown to be brown belt. * Kurt was the object of a genetic experiment done by Magneto. * Always knew he was adopted, but eventually finds out Mystique is his birth mother. * Berzerker drove Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler to the airport. * For Christmas Kurt meets his parents in the airport as he arrives back home to Germany. * This episode shows Kurt's continued punishment from a previous episode, Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. * Despite having important roles, Nightcrawler and Spyke have no lines in Mindbender. * Kurt & Amanda have math together. * Kurt goes to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with Amanda Sefton. * Years later, finds out Rogue is his adopted sister. * Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Multiple, Sunspot and Magma all appear but have no lines in X23. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. * Kurt's worst nightmare was revealed to be him getting stuck on the other dimension when teleporting. * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Kurt is still a memeber of X-Men. 'Trivia' * In the Comics Amanda Sefton grew up with Kurt Wagner in Germany and were both in the circus. * Kurt is the only X-Man to wear his original costume design from the comics. * According to Producer/Writer/Director Boyd Kirkland, their hands were always tied with * Wolverine because of the violent aspect of his power and nature. The two episode that were focused on Wolverine, also had to have two other students present with him, Nightcrawler was in both. * In Dark Horizon II, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Shadowcat were teamed as a group because in the comics, they were members of a Europe-based team called Excalibur. * In the X-Men Evolution animated series, Nightcrawler is a teenage student at the Xavier * Institute with much the same friendly nature and demeanor as his comic book counterpart, although he does not appear to be religious at this point in his life. * Dave Cockrum actually designed Nightcrawler while still in the U.S. Navy, stationed in Guam, when a typhoon made it too noisy to sleep. His original vision, a demon who refused to return to hell for punishment after he failed a mission, was meant to serve as sidekick for another of his creations, the Intruder. He later submitted the character for inclusion in DC Comics' Legion of Super-Heroes series, which he worked on just before coming to Marvel. DC editor Murray Boltinoff rejected the character as being "too funny looking." * In the Marvel Comics, when Kurt Wagner was born, Mystique was under disguise, but after the people saw her baby they thought he was a demon, and the panic caused her to reveal her true form. She ran away from the angry mob, but her only way out was to morph into a farmer, pretend "he" caught the blue woman and threw her off a cliff, and then tossed the baby from the cliff as well. Kurt was saved and handed to Margali Szardos. Wagner was the name of Mystique's dead husband and not of Kurt's adoptive parents. * When asked what exactly Magneto had done to baby Kurt in Shadowed Past, head writer and producer Greg Johnson said "The way we see it, Magneto experimented on him in an attempt to trigger the X-Gene, and succeeded." Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Animated Character Category:Male